


Panglossian

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 00:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Not long after Hollow Bastion falls...
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 5
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Panglossian

**Author's Note:**

> Most likely a KHYML Word of the Day/15 Minute Ficlet? 2003~2004

They weren't lost - not yet. Everything would be okay. Everything would be... Cloud looked around at the bleak landscape, not really remembering how many days they had been walking. All they did was walk, thankful for the cool comfort of the world they now were starting to call home.

After all, Sephiroth had explained, they had found a river. And by following that river they should eventually find a town if there were any people sharing the new world.

For the first three days, Cloud had been sure a town was just beyond the horizon. He'd begged Sephiroth to run, his teenage enthusiasm bursting from him like a fountain.

Now Cloud just trudged along, trying to distract himself with thoughts of the future. They could settle somewhere, make a new life. Sephiroth would care for him and come to see him as more than a bratty trainee.

They would have a house...

"Smoke." Sephiroth raised a hand to stop Cloud. "There's smoke on the wind. Beyond those hills..."

Cloud wanted to run again but didn't have the strength left. They may have lost Hollow Bastion but surely there was no way they'd lose this.


End file.
